Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace
Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace (モーレツパイレーツ: 亜空の深淵, Mōretsu Pairētsu: Akuu no Shin'en) is a film for the Mouretsu Pirates series. It was announced after the final episode of the anime aired and released on February 22nd 2014 Starchild, Mouretsu Pirates, Movie sectionAnime News Network. Announcements The film was first announced after the final episode of the anime had aired. In December 2012, at an end-of-year event for Mouretsu Pirates, it was announced that the movie would be released in Winter 2014. A section on the anime's website, Starchild, was opened with a piece of artwork showing Marika, Chiaki and Gruier Starchild, Mouretsu Pirates, Movie section. On March 15th 2013, another piece of artwork, again featuring Marika, Chiaki and Gruier, was posted on the official Mouretsu Pirates twitter and Starchild's movie section Starchild, Mouretsu Pirates, Movie section, together with information that the movie was expected to be released in February 2014. On August 31st 2013, another promotional image, a short teaser video and staff information was posted on the official Mouretsu Pirates twitter and Starchild's movie section Starchild, Mouretsu Pirates, Movie News Entry. An official blog for the movie also started Starchild, Mouretsu Pirates, Movie Blog. A monthly manga adaptation was announced on November 27th 2013 Starchild, Movie Blog, which would begin on December 27th 2013. On December 21st 2013, further information was added to the movie site, including character/plot information, staff details and a second teaser. The film's release date and title were also revealed Starchild, Mouretsu Pirates, Movie section. Further information was also revealed on the website in the following weeks. The film was released in Japanese theatres on February 22nd 2014. Plot During the spring break before Marika's third year at Hakuoh Academy, Marika's days are busy with work at Lamp House, with the yacht club and aboard the Bentenmaru. Due to a number of subspace accidents which have recently occurred, various pirate jobs are being cancelled one after another. Marika is contacted by Jenny Dolittle to carry out a 'raid' on one of Fairy Jane's liners, the Begin The Begin. Noticing a certain name on the passenger list, Marika requests a little addition to the performance. Meanwhile, a young boy named Kanata Mugen is being pursued. After boarding the Begin The Begin, Kanata is cornered by his pursuers, but at that moment, the Bentenmaru begins the raid on the liner. During the performance, Marika directs a question in Kanata's direction; "What colour lies at the end of subspace?". Understanding the meaning of this phrase, Kanata loudly demands that the pirates take him hostage rather than threaten the passengers. After being taken aboard the Bentenmaru to the cheers of the audience, Kanata asks Marika if she knows him and learns that his father had entrusted the Bentenmaru's captain with a certain task. As the Bentenmaru leaves the liner, it is pursued by three mysterious warships. Thus begins a journey in search of the legacy left behind by Kanata's father, Professor Mugen... Characters *Marika Kato *Chiaki Kurihara *Gruier Serenity *Grunhilde Serenity *Mami Endo *Kane McDougal *Misa Grandwood *Coorie *Schnitzer *Hyakume *San-Daime *Luca *Ririka Kato *Jenny Dolittle *Lynn Lambretta *Izumi Yunomoto *Asta Alhanko *Syoko Kobayashimaru *April Lambert *Berinda Percy *Maki Harada *Sasha Staple *Lilly Bell *Ursula Abramov *Ai Hoshimiya *Natalia Grennorth *Yayoi Yoshitomi *Kenjo Kurihara *Show New Characters *Kanata Mugen *Professor Mugen *Scarlett Cypher Ships *Bentenmaru New Ships *Great Depth XIII *Begin The Begin *Rhincodon-class *HH-class *Unknown Assault ship class Locations *Sea of the Morning Star **Kato House **Hakuoh Academy Gallery Sailing 26 - Ending Quote.png|Let us meet again Mouretsu Pirates Movie - December Visual.png|December 21st 2012 Promotional Image Mouretsu Pirates Movie - March 15th Visual.png|March 15th 2013 Promotional Image Mouretsu Pirates Movie - August 31st Visual.png|August 31st 2013 Promotional Image Marika Kato - Movie Design.png|Marika's Movie Design Kanata Mugen - Movie Design.png|New Character, Kanata's Movie Design Movie Title.png|Movie Logo Mouretsu Pirates Movie - Poster.jpg|Promotional Poster Movie Teaser - Captain Marika.jpg|Marika in the movie trailer Manga Adaptation On November 27th 2013, it was announced on the movie's official blog that a monthly manga adaptation was to run in Monthly Comic Alive . The manga's first chapter was released on December 27th 2013. A tankoubon volume was released on March 22nd 2014 Starchild, Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace, News. Chapter List *Volume 1 **Chapter 1 **Chapter 2 **Chapter 3 **Chapter 4 *Volume 2 **Chapter 5 **Chapter 6 Music *Opening Theme: Mugen no Ai (Momoiro Clover Z) *Theme Song: Kirakira-go-round (angela Presents/Shoko Nakagawa) *Image Song: Sail away (Mikako Komatsu) Trivia *The teaser which was released on August 31st 2013 features many keywords which are related to the series and the movie, with seven important ones highlighted (these include Bentenmaru, FTL Jump, Kanata Mugen, Subspace Turbulence, Flint system and Letter of Marque). External Links *Starchild, Mouretsu Pirates, Movie section *Starchild, Mouretsu Pirates, Movie Blog *Movie 1st Teaser *Movie 2nd Teaser References Category:Films